runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Legion of Paragons/Technical Support
General this is where you find a solution or answer to your problems from pc viruses to being scammed in game. The answers and or solututions on this page may no be favorable by all viewers especially related to player kicks by jagex. But as the old saying goes; "It is what it is". Runescape Game Rules General The runescape rules overall in many ways are not specific by any means. This has caused many arguments of debate among the players of runescape over technicalities of the games set rules. Some of the determining factors involved in the rules of runescape as to wether someone is in violation or not is based upon intent, and usage. Jagex explains that they entrust the players of runescape to excersise common sense in the game. A curse word is a curse word no matter how mild or vulger it may be. Jagex defines this under their rule pertaining to Offensive Language. Note that they use the term Offensive Language. Meaning the curse word itself may not be offensive to the user, but, could be offensive to Jagex or even other players. In this case, intent is not needed to determine violation, its definative. The sections within the Rules of Runescape are: *Honour **Macroing, and Third_Party Software **Real_World Trading **Buying, Selling or Sharing an Account **Multiple Logging-In **Knowingly Expoiting a Bug **Jagex Staff Impersonation **Scamming **Advert Blocking **Encouraging others to break the rules *Respect **Inappropriate language or behavior *Security **Asking for or providing contact information **Advertising other websites Runescape Forum Code of Conduct General In many ways the forum rules are exactly the same as the Rules of Runescape. The difference is that they pertain specifically to runescapes official forum. Otherwise the intent observation would also apply to the Forum Code of Conduct. The following are the sections contained within the Forum Code of Conduct: *Spamming *Text Abuse *Trolling and Flaming *Memes and fads *Duplicate Threads *Stay on Topic *Harassment or Defamatory Posting *Thread Hijacking *Intolerance of Sexual Preference *Racism *Nationalism *Sexism *Religious, Political or otherwise Sensitive discussion *Profane or Vulger posting *Discussion of Moderators or Disciplinary Actions *Circumventing Mute or Ban *Real Life Information *Real-Life Threats *Releasing Confidential Information *Advertising and Links *Real-World Trading *Impersonating Moderators *Drugs and Illegal activities *Catch-All Account Security General Account security is an unfortunate necessity. There are some things that you can do to be more secure about your accont. The following are the links you can reference to find what you need to keeping your account secure. *Account Security **Basic Account Security ***1 Passwords ***2 Bank PIN ***3 Recovery Questions ***4 Registered Email **Scamming Methods ***1 Password Censoring ***2 Recovery Questions ***3 Account Selling ***4 Free Accounts ***5 E-Mail Scam's ***6 Cheat Programs ***7 Jagex Staff Impersonation **Phishing ***1 What is Phishing? ***2 How to Spot a Phishing Website ****2.1 Forum Phishing Sites ***3 How to Spot a Phishing E-Mail ****3.1 How to Identify "Spoofed" E-Mail Addresses ****3.2 What the Jagex Header Looks Like ****3.3 How to Spot Hidden Links ***4 How to Report Phishing **Security Tips ***1 Keep personal information private ***2 Keep your password secure ***3 Watch out for fake/phishing websites ***4 Avoid unofficial RuneScape add-ons. ***5 Watch out for fake emails, and fake Jagex staff ***6 Only play on accounts that you have created **I think I have been hijacked ***1 Don't panic! ***2 Check your PC for Viruses ***3 Change your password ***4 Be patient ***5 Add further security measures to your account ***6 Change any insecure information ***7 Post your name on the "I've been hijacked" Thread Computer Security General This section covers aspects of pc security including counter key-logging measures. *Computer Security **1 Viruses and Worms ***1.1 Anti-Virus Software **2 Adware, Spyware and Key Loggers ***2.1 Anti-Spyware **3 Spam **4 Browser hijacking **5 Zombies and DDOS attacks **6 Security Tips PC Health General Windows Basic preventive maintenance should be regularly performed on your pc. This should include: *A daily anti-virus scan. *Minimum of weekly windows update. *Update your browser frequently. *Update Java regularly. *Disk Clean up at least weekly. *Defrag you pc at least weekly. The following are threads generated by J-Mod Dowd: *Technical Support - Windows *Technical Support - Mac Character Security General This pertains to safety and security of the character in game. The following is the link that you can follow to get information on this topic. *Stronghold of Player Safety **1 Location **2 Points of Interest **3 Professor Henry **4 Quests **5 The Inmates **6 Miscellaneous Links Clan:Legion of Paragons Clan:Legion of Paragons/Technical Department